the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacque Tenpenny Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Jacque Tenpenny portrayed Walkers from Season 2, 3 and 4 of the Show. ---- What role/roles have you had in the walking dead? ''' I've portrayed several walkers on the show beginning in season two and through the most recent season. There are a couple of clear shots of me as a walker, most noticeably in the first episode of season two as one of the two women walkers at a chain-link fence, and in season three at the car window when Merle was gathering walkers to follow the car. '''How did you get your roles? Just before season two started a friend of mine sent me a message about a casting call she saw on a website and encouraged me to submit my info and go for it. I never thought I'd actually get a response, but a few days later I was asked to come to zombie school and you know how the rest goes. Did you create your character a name or backstory? Sometimes, yes. It wasn't so much of a history as of a personality and mindset to distort. If I happened to be featured that day I'd first see how they were dressing me, what the setting was going to be like, what kind of wounds the make-up artists wanted to give me. From there, I'd create an image of what this woman was like while she was alive to know how to distort her in her unfortunate demise. Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show after getting a role in the show? Yes! I've never read the novels, but I've seen every single episode of the show. Who are your favourite characters? ' Some of my original favorites have unfortunately not made it so far. My new favorite is Michonne. I love the depth and strength of her character and the way that Danai Guirira portrays her. ' What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? Greg is someone I always look forward to seeing on set. He always has a warm smile and hug for me. He did my make-up in season two for the high school scene where Otis and Shane are cornered on top of the bleachers and it was a great experience to see his work first hand. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? The atmosphere is pretty laid back. The cast and crew are a great group of people that work so well with each other. They're a really dedicated group of people that work hard and also manage to have fun. It's really a great atmosphere to be a part of. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? There are quite a few, but they are better told in person. Quite a bit would be lost from reading. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? I don't think I could minimize it down to just one thing. Between how wonderful the fan base is and their love for walkers, the privilege of getting to call this a great summer job, getting to know the crew and some of the cast as part of such a great experience… The whole thing is simply wonderful! Which character do you think you would be most like if a zombie apocalypse occurred? Oh, that's a tough one. I'd like to think I'd be strong and smart like Michonne, or tough enough to step up to the challenge of survival, like Andrea. I hope I never have to find out, though! Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? ''' Definitely. It happens every season where parts of a scene are filmed quite a few times and in a couple of different ways. Not all of those shots make it or work just right after the whole episode is filmed. For instance, there was a scene where a walker I was portraying was shot by the Governor when Merle used the car crowded with zombies to attack, but that never made it on to the episode. '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Unfortunately, no. I began school at UGA last year and took a step back from working as an extra in the Atlanta area to better focus on my school work. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! It's my pleasure. Category:Interviews